


Pink and Blue

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Concerts, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Poly Hints, M/M, Making Love, Musicians, Pre-Poly, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: A day in the life of Dan and Arin, with all of its' questions, highlights and lowlights





	Pink and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).



> Thank you to angel_in_ink and onewarmline for betaing this!

“It’s five in the morning. Do you know where your comedy partner of eight years is?”

Dan blinked sleepily at his cell phone. He rolled toward the bedroom light to flick it on and glanced again at the time. “Shit. Was I supposed to meet you at the studio for that listening party, Bri?”

“No, you’re just fine,” Brian said. “We’re supposed to be at Record Plant tomorrow for that. But you might want to inform Arin that I need his ass here to sign his release form.”

“Fuck.” Dan snorted, and then scrubbed a hand over his face. He rolled over and gently prodded Arin in the side. “Ar. Brian needs you downtown.”

Arin replied with a snore, then bear-hugging Dan. “Baby, wake up,” he said. “Arin. Ar. Dude, there’s a monster attacking the city and you need to transform!”

“Huh?!” Arin grunted, waking up with a start. He pushed his hair out of his face and raised an eyebrow. “Dude, I was having the best dream.”

“I’m sure. But it’s time to get up. Brian needs you, and I need three more hours of sleep if I’m gonna be able to function.” Dan held out his phone, where Brian was audibly kvetching. 

“Oh shit, the contract stuff.” Arin took the phone out of his hand. “Yo, what up, dawg?”

Dan snickered into Arin’s collarbone. This was comfortable, cozy and easy. It was the way things had been for the past year, since they’d been dating and staying together in equal measure. For Dan, it was a lesson in domestic balance, one he’d never had to make before – learning how to share his life with someone, to make plans involving them, to live around their anxieties and concerns, their fears and their hopes. 

It was officially the longest relationship he’d ever been in, as of last week. They’d marked their second anniversary with a trip to Japan and gone sight-seeing, visiting arcades and parks and shops, letting cherry blossoms fall on their heads wherever they roamed. It was the most tranquil time Dan had experienced in years. All he had to do was close his eyes to remember the peace of that day. City smells and aggressive noises just melted into the background whenever he remembered looking into Arin’s big, trusting eyes as they shared a view of Tokyo from the Rainbow Bridge.

They’d come to understand one another in a way that was so uncomplicated that he didn’t need to worry about their relationship, or analyze it the way he did with the many others who had come before him. Arin was special, really special, a fact that he sometimes didn’t recognize or see in himself. 

Dan made it his mission to cheer Arin up when he needed it, trying to get him to see himself as someone who was unique, interesting and worthwhile. Sometimes it was truly an uphill battle, and Dan could relate. There was a time when he didn’t see his own worth, either; a time that seemed to be passing for him, if gradually.

“Just lemme get cleaned up and put a shirt on; we’ll meet up for breakfast and get this taken care of. Right. Okay, man, I’ll see you.” With that settled, Arin handed the phone back to Dan.

“See you this afternoon,” Dan said.

“Don’t sleep too hard,” Brian said. “There’s this condition called–”

“Brian, I love you, but I actually want to spend the rest of the morning sleeping, not freaked out.” Dan kissed the corner of Arin’s mouth as he slipped out of bed to grab an outfit out of the closet. He could hear water rushing through the pipes distantly, followed Arin bellowing out some Tina Turner in a key you could describe as… unorthodox.

“You realize you’re setting yourself up for a full lecture with slides when I see you tonight.”

“Of course,” Dan replied. “I’ll bring a nice fluffy pillow and a blanket.”

“How dare you,” Brian said flatly. “You’ll enjoy every second of it.”

Arin emerged from the shower. Out of the corner of Dan’s eye, he watched Arin deliberately flash him while he pulled on his underwear. 

The squeaking sound Dan made caused Brian to grunt, sounding offended. “Come on, I’m not that bad.”

“I’ve gotta sleep, Bri,” Dan insisted. “I’ll see you tonight, I promise.”

“Night night, Dan. Make sure your wet dreams are about Arin, not me.”

“Why’d you have to put it like that?” Dan groaned, but Brian only laughed as he hung up.

“What?” Arin asked, trying to look innocent. “Was there something else you wanted to see?”

“Oh my God, you suck,” Dan muttered.

Arin grinned. “I’ve been known to. But I can’t until tonight.”

Dan groaned and burrowed back under the covers. Just before Arin left, he pressed his lips to Dan’s forehead, and left his lover sleeping with a smile on his face.

 

**** 

 

Dan did eventually wake up on time. A shower, a minimal breakfast and a change of clothing later, he was headed into the Grump Space, where Arin was already trying to plan the day from his office. 

Dan listened to him from the doorway, jingling his keys, until the call was over. “Ready to start?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Arin said, giving Dan a toothy smile. “I’ve picked out a doozy to start with, too.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “You scare me when you make that face.”

“What face, Dan?” Arin exaggerated the grin to get a laugh. 

“Okay, buddy,” Dan said over Arin's soft giggles. “As long as it doesn’t involve anything too horrifying.”

“I think you’ll like it.” Arin strode beside Dan, out the door and toward the recording room. “It’s got dragons in it.”

“Do the dragons fuck?” Dan sounded excited by the prospect, but had enough self-awareness to be a little ashamed about it.

“Sorry, no,” Arin said. “It was made like, back in the ‘80s. Dragons didn’t fuck back then.”

“Of course they did. They just wouldn’t let humans watch,” Dan said decisively. Arin blinked at the declaration, but Dan just serenely coasted through it, happily heading into the recording booth. 

Arin managed to boot up the Playstation without any disasters, and he picked out Parapa the Rapper for them to play. It was was a game that Dan had little expertise in; he’d mostly been an RPG kind of guy. He leaned comfortably against Arin and let the conversation wash over him as he tried to rap his way to the top of the charts, match by match.

It wasn’t as easy as it looked, and he found himself restarting the game more often than not just to salvage his progress. But Arin didn’t complain, enjoying the gift of the moment, the warm closeness between them. Who could complain about life when they had the stars and the moon beside them?

“We’ll have to break for lunch after this episode. My stomach is, like, fucking growling so loudly you can pick it up on the mic,” Dan admitted a few hours later.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Arin said cheerfully. “We can just cut it off now. Better to have a full stomach than gurgling your way through the rest of the playthrough.”

Dan just shook his head as he pulled out his phone to order sushi while Arin got seltzer and tea from the kitchen. He leaned back against the couch and let out a long sigh after draining half the bottle into his hungry stomach. 

“So did I totally rock the funny, or was that just my imagination?” Arin asked. 

“No, you totally rocked it,” Dan confirmed. He kissed Arin’s cheek and watched him sip his tea. God, he was so far gone; he could sit there for hours and watch his love just drink a cup of tea and be happy about it. What kind of sap had he turned into?

The kind of sap who was so into his boyfriend that he didn’t hear someone knocking on the door with their sushi, until Brian had stood there for enough time to clear his throat pointedly

“You two should rent a room,” he suggested, deadpan. 

“I rent all these rooms,” Arin pointed out, which went ignored.

Dan put a hand over his heart. “Brian, are you calling me out for having a heart boner for Arin?” They’d thrown the phrase around so much while writing that song that they barely sounded like real words to Dan. 

“Perish the thought,” Brian said. “But now my shirt smells like pickled ginger.”

“It could smell worse,” Arin said thoughtfully. “Anyway, wanna help us eat up all of this good good?”

“…Did you just coin the term ‘good good’?”

“I guess. Do you want in or don’t you?”

“I suppose,” Brian said, but he was smiling as Arin held out his hand. He sat right beside Dan and the conversation flowed as they ate. Dan didn’t really think about how easy and comfortable it all felt until they were halfway through with the next playthrough – all of the jumping and screen shifting started to make him feel a little bit nauseated. 

Was Brian feeling left out? Did he need to worry about hurting him, when he seemed to settled, so happy – so committed to his wife? Were he and Arin just that gross and overly friendly as a couple?

Dan was fretting over nothing and he knew it, but he still couldn’t avoid the fear that he would alienate the people he was close to with this intense rapport with Arin. His family never complained, but he worried that his beloved grandma knew that his affections were divided. Being in love – in real love – was harder than he’d anticipated. 

He had some complicated conversations ahead of him, and one of those would have to be with Brian. 

 

*** 

 

Brian beat Arin and Dan to the studio, set up completely by the time they pottered in. “Ready to give the album a good listen?”

“Fuck yeah!” said Arin. He straddled his chair backwards and propped his chin on the back, then fixed Dan with a pointed puppydog look. Dan sat down beside Brian, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

“Hey, buddy,” he said. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m doing,” Brian said. He didn’t move Dan’s head from his shoulder as the music filled the room, enchanting all of them, drawing them along into the realm of beauty that the shared as musicians.

Peace filled Dan, sent him spinning through the intense joy of it all – he was a musician born and bred, and the sensations of the musical world made him happier than anything else in his entire life. When Arin’s rap came through the speakers, he grinned and locked eyes with his lover. Arin was looking and grinning right back, his eyes half-open in his contentedness. There was such a lovely parity between all of them. It seemed to fill Dan up so completely that he didn’t need anything else in the world. 

The melody petered out as the tracks switched, and Dan made a show of standing up, mostly to avoid accidentally hitting Brian while flailing in his seat.

“Come on guys! This is the fun part!” Dan held out both of his hands and, groaning, they rose to join him, to mime along, to laugh at the sound of their own success.

Money drew money, so the saying went. When it came to Starbomb, Dan believed it utterly. 

 

*** 

 

They went out to a Belinda Carlisle show that evening, just the two of them. This time it was Arin dancing along, almost violently bouncing over the shoulders of the people in front of them. 

Dan had come to understand what Arin needed in a partner with time: someone to be supportive and inspiring when he fell into self-accusing doldrums, who knew how to listen when he was feeling down.

Dan was nothing if not good at closing his mouth and perking his ears up. Unless a song he really loved was blasting in the background – then all bets were one hundred percent off and he couldn’t control his feet, his mouth or his beating, screeching, blasting heart.

Arin was in his arms when Belinda sang ‘I Get Weak’, and the gel lights flashing over his head were blue and pink. Dan felt almost dreamy as he let the colors wash over him. 

Blue and pink, for the two of them. 

It felt like a stroke of kismet.

 

*** 

 

A full moon shone down on them as they walked hand in hand after the concert, highlighting the way Arin’s long hair swung as they walked. Dan was usually not one for walking, but live music always left him hyped. It wasn’t as if he’d been squashed in the pit at a Tool concert, but he still felt adrenalized enough that he could probably climb a mountain. 

“So, you gonna take me home tonight?” Arin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You know I’m gonna,” Dan said sincerely. “Wherever you want to go, we’ll go.”

“If I said I wanted a huge bowl of ramen, you’d buy it?”

“Of course.”

Arin’s arms swung as he confidently strode beside Dan. “If I said I wanted to make out with you in the middle of the street, you’d do it?”

“…Um. With some hesitation, yes.”

“What hesitation? Is my tongue not sweet enough to be sucked on?”

“Arin,” Dan laughed. “It’s not about your tongue, it’s about what strangers seeing us making out would think.”

“We’ve been together for years,” Arin pointed out. 

“I know.” Dan flushed. “But I still feel shy about like, going to town on your yes hole where people can see.”

“Oh my god, that’s filthy,” Arin said. “Tell me more.”

Dan choked. “Arin!”

“It’s a perfectly innocent request,” Arin insisted. 

“Of course. All of your requests are innocent. How could I ever doubt you?”

“I don’t know, Dan!” said Arin, which made Dan almost keel over laughing.

“Do you want to have ramen or go home?” he said, when he could finally catch his breath.

“Ramen, then home,” Arin said, yawning hugely. “We have, like, a nine o’clock meeting and I know I’ll the one doing most of the talking at today’s Grump sesh.”

“I didn’t yell that much,” Dan countered. He rarely got laryngitis, even at his loudest. He took better care of his voice these days. 

“Sure.” Arin smirked up at Dan, and he simply rolled his eyes. He knew when it was best to avoid arguing with him.

Especially when matters of love and ramen were on the line.

 

*** 

 

The cafeteria was mostly empty when they settled in with enormous bowls of ramen. Dan had sushi and Arin shared the plate, and they sipped a little sake, tempered with a lot of water. Dan suggested the mochi for dessert, and the long trip back to his car became a process of licking stickiness from their lips and hands. 

They kissed and touched with teasing promise as they drove their way back to the house, before Dan slipped Arin out of his hoodie and let his own jacket slide to the floor. The kisses were more earnest, but they weren’t in a rush. All of the adrenaline that had coursed through Dan’s veins had burned off, so he took his time staring into Arin’s eyes. All of the world’s promises seemed to be glowing right up at him, teasing and tempting in such a way that he wanted to cry and beg and plead for Arin to give him everything he could.

It was funny how love could do that to a man. 

They were making out against the wall, two inches from a comfortable bed, and Dan grunted as he failed to balance Arin’s weight in his grip, reached for the hem of Arin’s shirt and tugged it hard enough to break the kiss they’d been indulging in.

“If you want me to lift my arms, you should totally ask,” Arin grinned, rubbing his nose against Dan’s cheek, and Dan could feel his stubble grate against Arin’s mustache, which was an odd sensation. “You’re all hot and stubbly. Like a… fuckin’ caveman.”

“Sorry, do you want me to go shave?”

“Fuck no, you stay right here and make sweet love to me until I cream all over your sweet mouth!”

“…Artfully put,” said Dan, pulling a face. 

Arin laughed, and his eyes glittered as he reached over for Dan’s hips and pulled him tight to his own softness. His shirt came off before their bodies made contact again, and he was sweaty and well-muscled against Dan’s own chest. Making a soft sound of surrender, he kissed Arin’s mouth and allowed himself to be half-carried to the bedroom.

Dan tugged his own shirt off, and the next time their bodies met, there was the crisp whisper of chest hair against his nipples. Dan mumbled something against Arin’s lips, sweet nonsense syllables that even he didn’t quite understand when he was so close to this beautiful bit of ecstatic relief. It was like walking across a live wire, like trying to climb to the top of a mountain where the air was thin but so painfully sweet. 

Arin tugged his hair once, sharply enough to make Dan gasp into his mouth. Arin’s eyes turned wicked, and he paired the next tug with a flick of his thumb against Dan’s nipple, and swallowed the resultant gasp of pleasure with his gentle lips. The mixed-up sensations were enough to make Dan squirm, so he countered and pinned Arin firmly to the mattress. He wanted to be the one leading. 

He ground against the bulge forming in Arin’s jeans, and Arin’s head fell back, exposing his neck. Dan dug his teeth in and lightly rocked against him, pressing their hard-ons against one another. The tease was delicious, powerful and good. He thumbed Arin’s nipples roughly and dug his teeth into the soft skin again, almost vampiric, but not so rough that he drew blood.

After a few minutes of this treatment, Arin rolled away from Dan’s touch, almost in a ball. Dan followed him, pressing kisses that he hoped were properly comforting against his sweet mouth. But Arin whined against his lips and tried to roll away from the heat and the sensation, the overwhelmingly deep passion. “That’s too much,” he complained.

Dan knew that was the big signal to give Arin space, so he backed off and sat beside him. It gave him a chance to breath, unbuckling his pants, kicking off his oversized sneakers and peeling down his long socks. “Sorry. I know you’re sensitive,” Dan said. “But you can take a little more.”

“I know,” Arin replied softly. And really, it was the pot calling the kettle black – he knew how sensitive his own body was, the way a little brush across his throat or the side of his flank could turn him into a weeping, begging mess. Dan was honest about his body and the way it made him feel. His dick had always told him “girls” in the past, until he looked into Arin’s face and it felt like the cosmos opened up for him. The world had a way of shape-shifting as if he had no control over it. It was something he accepted, though he couldn’t say he understood. 

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Dan laid down beside Arin, watching his face, his chest rise and fall. It took a few minutes for him to calm down. Their hands brushed against the mattress, barely but lovingly. He knew well that he loved Arin, and Arin knew it just as well, though the words had a tendency to stick in his throat from the fear that seized him now and again. 

The love was so much more important than the sex. It would always be much more important than the sex to them.

Arin made the first move, bending over Dan to kiss his lips. He pressed their long bodies together, his weight comfortably oppressing Dan and pushing him into the mattress while their tongues teased against one another. Dan held Arin close and still, but their hips kept moving. They were practically fucking through layers of cotton and denim.

“Shit, let me get my pants off,” Arin panted. Dan helped with the difficult zippers and buttons, their palms and fingers brushing. The least he could do after pushing Arin too far was some gentleness. Arin was leaking through his boxers by the time they were both half naked, and so was Dan. He felt sticky hot, even though he wasn’t sweating, and he bent his head to lick Arin’s nipple. 

Arin made eager, almost operatic moaning noises and clawed at the mattress when Dan started sucking, first one nipple, then the other. Dan didn’t stop his mouth, keeping up the pressure, turning the heat up by degrees. He understood Arin’s body so well by now. He knew when to bite, when to use his facial hair as an extra tease to Arin’s sensitive flesh, when a lick or a suck was needed, and when to watch for further disagreements of form. 

When Arin grabbed him by the hair and dragged him toward the other nipple, Dan felt confident that he was doing everything right.

Arin was lusciously soft. The thought flitted through Dan’s mind like a lost butterfly. He was incredibly warm and felt sweet and tender under his open hands. That, ultimately, was all that mattered as he headed south and tugged down the hem of his underwear, releasing Arin’s cock. 

Dan was familiar with the sight of Arin’s dick now – it was a beloved one, almost as familiar as looking down and seeing a piece of himself standing erect, the tip of him glistening in the low moody lighting. Yet there was something magic about the sensation of warm, hard flesh pushing firmly against his palm. It made him circle the whole staff with his big hand and give it a tug before reaching for lube.

“Thanks for not spitting on my ween,” Arin teased.

“Your ween?” Dan wheezed.

“My shlong, my dick, my cock… Look, I don’t care what you call it, just get your hand around it again!”

Dan couldn’t help but laugh into the furry warmth of Arin’s belly. He felt powerful and weak at the same time. He wanted nothing more than Arin’s own hands touching his body at that moment, but the position was awkward. Maybe he should’ve thought it through and swung himself over into a 69. It was too late to second-guess things where they were. They would just have to keep going. And keep going Dan did, sucking on the tip of Arin’s cock while he made frantic, almost fearsomely blunt gutshot noises. 

“Do you need me to stop, baby?” Dan asked, pausing for a breath.

“Fuck no, please don’t,” Arin muttered. He was moving in concert with Dan’s touches, which moved in firm, heavy strokes over his dick. Arin made a keening sound of surrender and Dan huffed through his nose, pleased with himself, delighted that he’d managed to turn him on so thoroughly and happily. 

Then he put Arin’s dick to his lips. Kissing it gently, he licked about the swollen head, all playful, all tease. He kept locking eyes with Arin, kept making him groan and shift and roll his hips, knowing how to play up his own sultry expressions and his sexy, cocky exuberance to make Arin pant.

“I think you want me to blow you,” observed Dan, mock-clinically. 

That startled a laugh out of Arin. “What was your fuckin’ clue, dude?”

Dan laughed in return. “I’m very observant, okay? I can tell when your boner is throbbing, and it’s throbbing just for me right now.”

“Oh?” Arin shot Dan a syrupy-sweet look, and Dan couldn’t stop himself from grinning back. 

Dan licked him at a leisurely pace, without any rhyme or reason, which caused Arin to grab at Dan’s hair and pull hard. He shivered as the shock slammed from the top of his head to the base of his spine. It was delicious. It also encouraged him to take Arin’s dick deeper into his mouth, down his throat, until he could feel the bell of the head pressed against the furthest reach of his throat.

He held and sucked, caressing Arin with the underside of his tongue. When Arin’s hands tugged Dan’s hair again he pulled up off of his dick and nuzzled the base of his cock with the tip of his nose.

Some things didn’t need to have stubble pressed against them, Dan thought, and a man’s cock was definitely one of them.

Dan rose and fell, and he could feel the restraint in Arin’s muscles, the barely contained desire to move and roll with Dan’s tongue. But Arin was afraid of hurting him, and to be honest, Dan didn’t like to be hurt. A little hair tugging was fine – better than fine – but the idea of injuring Arin somehow, even accidentally, made his skin turn to ice.

There was no room for pain in the love that sang between them. Dan wouldn’t let there be. 

He busied himself with the push and pull of his own mouth, the hollow of his cheeks, the suck of his throat. He wiggled his tongue like Gene Simmons with a lollipop, and laughed deep within his throat at the muffled gasp that rewarded him. He felt the soft flesh of Arin’s belly ripple as he feebly thrust into Dan’s rise. Soon they were moving in tandem, up and down, withdrawals and re-admittances, Arin’s wild cries and Dan’s muffled groans. He squeezed himself through his boxers and felt a corresponding throb in his dick as Arin twitched and writhed against his lips. 

Arin lavished in his attention for a few minutes longer, until he shoved at Dan’s shoulder. Dan came up and off of his cock with an audible pop, and sat on his knees with swollen lips and expectant, wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Arin shook his head. “Not that. I just don’t wanna nut in your mouth, dude. Maybe you can come up here and we can jerk each other off?” 

Arin would happily deepthroat Dan all day, he knew – but this was more intimate, a little bit sweeter, and Dan liked the notion. He crawled up Arin’s body and kissed him everywhere he could reach, until they were lying side by side and Arin was reaching into the dresser drawer to coat his fingers with lube.

Dan finally slipped out of his shorts while Arin slicked up his own palm, and the strangely slippery sensation of fingertips teased over his dick before Arin took him in a firm hand. He curled forward into Arin’s free arm, pecking his mouth repeatedly with kisses as they stroked in tandem, an easy, smooth gesture of happy and relaxed.

Dan revelled in the feeling, the difference between his grip and Arin’s, trying to keep his own rhythm going on the throbbing length of his lover. It wasn’t an easy thing to do; he was distracted by his own heartbeat and by the way Arin was groaning, his needy sounds and impassioned pleas.

Arin squeezed him and he made an animal sound; he was hushed, and the hand moved faster. Dan sped up in response – if he came first, he’d be too limp-handed and weak to properly finish his lover off. 

Arin was crying out now, hiding his face, his mouth falling open against Dan’s.

“Yeah, baby,” Dan whispered. “That’s right. Come for me, baby.”

Arin whined as his thighs went stiff and his cock was impossibly hot. Dan knew without a doubt that Arin was going to come hard, and he wasn’t disappointed. The warm, sticky sensation of come slapped against his wrist as it flew from the head of Arin’s cock, and made Dan groan against his bared teeth. Arin’s face was red, his eyes screwed shot, expression almost pained in its intensity. He shuddered and groaned, his hips working against nothing, loving and incoherent. 

It took a moment to he return to himself, but then he was leaning over Dan, sucking on one of his nipples as his fist worked Dan’s cock faster and faster. Dan cried out, his head falling back against the pillows, the passion shooting through him intense and sweet.

“Fuck, I love you,” Arin mumbled against his mouth, halfway to tears, his voice quavering with emotion. Dan kissed and kissed and kissed him, their teeth clicking together, their noses running, their eyes dripping. 

“I really, really love you,” Arin was almost chanting, his hips coming up off the bed.

“I-I love you!” Dan gasped, and then he couldn’t talk at all, the pleasure connecting his tongue and his nipple and his dick colliding and causing him pump his hips desperately, coming hard and covering Arin’s arm and most of his belly.

In the comfortable afterglow, there were more kisses, more loving looks, more gentleness and more sighs. 

“I mean it,” Arin said sincerely, after a time. “I don’t want to be with anyone else but you. I don’t want to wake up one day and look at the calendar, and wonder where the year’s gone, and curse all the wasted days. I want to be with you. I couldn’t have made a better choice. I love you.”

“Me too,” Dan agreed. “Me too.” When he got his eloquence back, he’d write Arin a beautiful song, but now wasn’t that time.

Arin helped get him under the covers, and Dan wrapped himself around Arin’s body like a flag around a poll. He was embraced in return, and wasn’t that all he could, should hope for from a love like this?

“I’ll be here in the morning,” Dan muttered. He needed to remind Arin of that, even when things were this good.

“I know,” Arin said quietly. 

And as he drifted off to sleep, Dan hoped that he really did.


End file.
